Boring Hide and Seek
Boring Hide and Seek is the fifth episode. Its also the first movie of the Peppa Pig Abridged Series. Synopsis Peppa and George play a boring game of hide and seek, but when George hides, Peppa goes on the biggest adventure in the world!! Transcript Peppa: Boring Hide and Seek. (The family is lined up in the living room) Mummy: We are going to play a game called- George: (Whispering) Boring. Mummy: -Hide and Seek! Peppa: How do we play? Mummy: First you must find something to hide in. George: (Whispering) Boring. Peppa: And then what happens? Mummy: The person finds him/her. Peppa: I’LL HIDE FIRST! Narrator: Peppa is looking for somewhere to hide! George: This is gonna be so easy! (George looks everywhere for Peppa in a montage. Mega Man 2 title music plays.) George: Where the fuck are you?! (Peppa laughs inside the bedroom) George: What was that?! Narrator: What’s that strange noise? George: PEPPAH ES EN TEH BEEDWOOM (Translated: Peppa is in the bedroom!) (George goes inside the bedroom) George: GRRRRRR. WHERE ARE YOU PEPPAH?! (Peppa laughs inside a basket) Narrator: There’s that strange noise again! What can it be? (George looks inside the basket, Peppa pops up) Peppa: BOO! George: WAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Peppa: HAHA! George: YOU BITCH! Peppa: SHUT YOUR BITCH ASS UP! George: MY TURN! Narrator: George is looking for somewhere to hide! Peppa: This is definitely gonna be easy! (Peppa looks for George) Peppa: I was in the bedroom hiding first, so George must be... here! Oh. (George laughs in a unknown world) Peppa: MEEP! Narrator: What’s that strange noise? Peppa: Gerge most bi en d bathrum. (Translated: George must be in the bathroom.) (cut to the bathroom) Peppa: George always has Mr. Dinosaur in the bath, so George must be... here! Oh. OH! (George laughs in a unknown world) Narrator: There’s that weird noise again! What can it be? Peppa: GORGE MOOST BEH EN MOOMY AND DADY’S ROOOM! (Translated: George must be in Mummy and Daddy’s room!) (cut to Mummy and Daddy’s room) (Peppa looks inside the vase) Peppa: AHAAA! I wi- What?!! Narrator: George is not in the vase. (Peppa looks under Mummy and Daddy’s bed) Peppa: Ha! I win this gam- Come On!! Narrator: George is NOT under the bed. Peppa: I know! Gorge ALWYS PLYS WYTH MISTAH DIE-NO-SORE EN TEH GUARDEN!! (Translated: George always plays with Mr. Dinosaur in the garden!) (cut to outside the house) Peppa: George must be......... her- AW COME ON!! Narrator: George IS NOT in the garden, unfortunately for Peppa. Peppa: I’m not giving up hope! I’m gonna go to... Nullspace. (Cut to a blackish-gray background) Peppa: GEORGE! Where are you George? GEORGE! (Peppa looks for george in nullspace in a 2 minute montage. Song: Nullspace - Part 1 from Sonic Forces) Peppa: (sobby-whine) WHERE ARE YOU!? WAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAH! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??!!??!! (music stops. George laughs) Peppa: (weary voice) George...? Narrator: George must be hiding in Nullspace, but where? Peppa: I know, Mr. Narrator person! George: BOOOOOOOOO! Peppa: AAAAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! George: Hahahahahahahaha! Did you see that? Hahaha! Peppa: AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! George: Uh... Peppa? Peppa: AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! George: Peppa, I was just- Peppa: AAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! George: PEPPA I WAS JUST- Peppa: AAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO- George: PEPPA I WAS PLAYING A PRANK ON YOU BECAUSE OF ONE REASON YOU SCARED ME AT THE 1ST ROUND BECAUSE OF ONE REASON YOU POPPED OUT OF THE FUCKING BASKET! Peppa: It all makes sense now! You, George, got revenge by hiding in NullSpace. George: C’mon, Peppa! Let’s go home. (credits play. Song: Don’t You Cry/Normal Staff Roll - from Major Magnet) Trivia * This is the longest episode of Peppa Pig Abridged * This is the first movie of Peppa Pig Abridged. Category:Peppa Pig Abridged Category:Movies